Decieving the Heart
by darkness wasted
Summary: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. LOST IDEA/TRACK/INSPIRATION FOR IT. WILL CONTINUE WHEN POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.


Amy was crying in the woods. He wedding dress dirty because of mood and sweat. Pluse it was raining to make matters worse. But the story doesn't start there. Take it back at least an hour.

"Oh I can't believe I'm marrying my hero!" Amy screamed as she was getting ready. Rouge and Cream were helping her with the dress. The two left Amy alone so she can breath and think things through. It's been two years since she and Sonic started to date. Last Christmas he asked her hand in marriage as a Christmas gift. She could hardly keep it in when she jumped him for a hug. It was a happy moment. The wedding wouldn't start for another three hours so she decided to break a little rule. She went to find Sonic even though she was still in her wedding dress. She saw him and was about to go to him till she saw something that changed her life forever. She saw Sonic kissing Sally Acorn!

Amy gasped as the two separated from their make out secession. She went running in tears. She ran out of the church and kept on running till she hit the woods. An onyx male was lounging in a tree top. e was wearing a regular suit because of Sonic and Amy's wedding. He was taking a quick nap before heading over to the church. He looked up and saw rain clouds. He rolled his eyes and jumped down form the tree. He looked over and saw a white blur zoom by.

"What the heck?" He went to investigate the blur.

Amy kept running. Twigs and vines grabbed her dress ripping it slightly as she ran. She could care less anymore about how her dress looked.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Amy fell into the mud and continued to cry her eyes out. She screamed and cussed Sonic out even though he was at the church. Shadow looked form a tree top as he saw someone in a white dress crying. It was raining so it was hard to see. He looked closer and saw that it was a friend. Amy. He was in shock. He jumped down from the tree branch and went over to her in a hurry. He kneeled by her and plaved his hand on her shoulder.

"Amy? What happened? Why are you out here and in your wedding dress?" He asked concerned. Amy continued to cry into the dirt without even looking at him.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"Sha-Shadow? Is that you?" She asked lifting her head up. Her face was dirty but she could see the ebony male. He smiled and sat next to her. He could care less about the suit. He really hated it but his ally Rouge made him wear it.

"What happened? Finally saw that marriage is a life deal?" He asked but tried to keep the sarcasm in his voice at bay.

"No. So-Sonic is cheating on me. I sa-saw him kissing that Sa-Sally Acorn at the church. So I-I ran." She said trying to wipe her face off. Shadow helped her out with the cleaning a bit. Her face was dark with wet mascara which was flowing down her face. The rain made it worse though. He smiled and laughed a bit.

"I see nothing funny in this!" Amy cried.

"No I'm not laughing because f you pain." Shadow said looking at her.

"Well then what are you laughing at!" Amy yelled making a fist.

"Well you always wanted a perfect wedding and a perfect life right?" He asked shaking his wet quills a bit. Amy nodded.

"Well think about it. Has Sonic ever made you happy in any way or form?" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Yes he has." Amy said sitting up.

"Name one time Rose." Shadow said glaring at her.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

Amy thought and saw that the only time Sonic as made her happy was when he saved her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Never really." She sighed. Shadow sighed and sat closer to her. He put his hand on her face.

"Listen. Stop chasing after someone who doesn't respect you or even love you." He said sternly. Amy saw that he was caring about her which made her smile. She bowed her head and looked at her dress. It was full of mud and twigs that attached themselves to her. She sighed and looked at Shadow. He looked at her and smiled. He turned as he heard people calling out for Amy. Even the two timer Sonic. Amy shuck in fear and began to cry again. Shadow held her hand and looked at her.

"What is it that you want to do Amy?" He asked looking back towards the sounds.

"I don't know Shadow. My heart is completely broken with no chance of fixing." Amy cried squeezing his hand.

"Nonsense Rose!" Shadow yelled.

"It's true! Look at me! I'm a mess! Apparently not pretty enough or cute enough for the average guy! I…."

"SHUT UP!" The male yelled baring his teeth. Amy gasped and looked at him in shock. Shadow shuck his head in disbelief.

"How can you say that! Because one hedgehog doesn't love you as much as you want him too! That's being a complete and total idiot Amy!" Shadow yelled at her. Her ears dropped and she began to cry again. She looked up at him and frowned.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"I could use without the name calling Shadow." She sighed looking away. Shadow growled and looked at her. His face expression changed when he saw her eyes. They showed fear and sadness. He sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What did you say?" Amy asked whipping tears away. Shadow brought his hand to her face and sighed.

"I said I was sorry. I'm also sorry you saw the moron cheating." He sighed and brought her closer to him.

"Listen to me Rose. Just move on okay. There are plenty of guys who'd love you that they'd do anything for you." Shadow smiled.

"Really?" Amy asked with tears.

Shadow nodded and smiled. Amy sighed and hugged him with tears still falling. Shadow returned the hug and rubbed her back. Amy felt strange. Shadow's hug was welcoming, safe, and warm. Unlike Sonic's. They were different in many ways. Shadow's hug was one of love instead of annoyance like Sonic's. She closed her eyes and let the rain fall freely on her. She felt cold but the ebony male kept her warm.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

"Amy just cry if you need to. I'm here okay. Just let it out." He said rubbing her back. Amy nuzzled against his chest. She did cry out on him. Shadow looked at her and smiled. The sounds seemed to have vanished but he heard them faintly. _They must've went in another direction._ The male thought. He sighed and looked up towards the sky. The rain showed no mercy to neither Amy or him. Amy sighed and whipped some tears away. Shadow brought his hand to the back of her head and held her close.

"Shadow why are you helping me?" She said still crying.

"Because you helped me plenty of times Rose. It's only fair that I do the same for you. I hate seeing you cry and over _him_ epically." Shadow said growling at the thought of Sonic. Amy smiled and looked up at him. He looked down and saw her. He smiled and stroked her wet quills lovingly.

"You've helped more than Sonic ever would." She smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Yes. You saved me and my heart Shadow. Sonic has only ever saved me. Never my heart and soul." Amy smiled.

"I see." Shadow said still stroking her quills lovingly. Amy sighed and closed her eyes. She felt safe in his arms. Safer than in Sonic's arms. She realized she was comparing Sonic to Shadow. It made her smile at the thought.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"Shadow?" Amy said looking up at him.

"Yes Rose?" He said laying his head on hers.

"I love you." She smiled. It felt like the right thing to say. She heard Shadow's heart beat speed up and smiled.

"I love you too." He finally said after about two minutes of thought. Amy smiled and held him tighter. He smiled and kissed her head.

"I always have." He said closing his eyes. Amy yawned and smiled again. She felt very tired from crying and running. Shadow looked at her and they both made eye contact. They both smiled and leaned in. They kissed both deepening it with love. They separated and smiled with love. Amy laid her head back onto his chest and sighed with relief. Shadow kept rubbing her back and stroking her quills.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes I will." She sighed and smiled. Shadow smiled and held her closer.

"Thank you Shadow. You've made me so happy." Amy smiled.

"Glad to have made you happy." He smiled still holding her close. They looked at each other and shared another deep kiss. In the far bushes stood the blue male.

"How dare she cheat on me." He said baring his teeth. He looked at Shadow and back at Amy. He growled and looked at the wedding bands. He growled again and threw them into the dirt. He walked away with hatred and murderous thoughts towards his rival and ex-fiancé. He looked back and saw the two still in a loving embrace and kiss.

"You'll regret this Amy. You too Shadow." Sonic ran off in anger and hate. He also had some tears fall from his eyes. He continued to run till he met a rival and also an enemy.

"Scourge." Sonic said in anger.

"Glad to have ended your marriage pal. Adios Sonic the lonely hedgehog! Hehehe!" Scourge sped off on a stolen motorcycle. Sonic's jaw dropped.

"He's the reason Amy and Shadow are…….I'm going to kill him! But after I teach Shadow a lesson about being a friend!" Sonic said making a fist.

Back in the woods Shadow and Amy were still in the kiss. Not having a care in the world. Amy's heart was healed because of Shadow. She was now happy. Shadow was too. He had the love of his life and she was safe with him protecting her at all times. Not just when she gets kidnapped like Sonic did.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

They separated and smiled at each other. Amy saw her pink furred hand and saw the engagement ring. She removed it and looked at it. Shadow looked at the red heart shaped diamond in it's center. She closed her eyes and put it on the ground slowly. She turned to Shadow and hugged him. The rainwater washed it away with anyone trying to stop it. Amy cried on Shadow's shoulder but tears of joy. Shadow rubbed her back to calm her.

**This was to be a one-shot but Sonic is a good guy and I'm sure he wouldn't do that to Amy. Scourge yes. Sonic not so much. So review if you would like another chapter added to this story. 3**


End file.
